


Take The Sacrament Kneeling

by ohelrond



Series: Until the Breaking of the World [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, heterosexual blow jobs is actually something that can be so personal, i am once again writing heterosexual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: PWP. Esme goes down on Carlisle and has a praise kink. Explicit.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Until the Breaking of the World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Take The Sacrament Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the effervescent stregoni-benefici for having this delicious idea and allowing me to write it. Literally just horny on main for Carlisle/Esme at all times. One of these days I'll write Carlisle going down on Esme, but today is not that day. I'm a terrible lesbian.

“Carlisle, we’ll be late,” Esme reminded him gently from the utility room. She pulled on a pair of red-bottom nude heels and a trench coat over the pretty blouse and skirt she had chosen for the occasion. Not much of an occasion given it was a meeting with a teacher about Alice, but Esme liked to look nice when venturing out into the human world. 

“Two minutes,” Carlisle answered from his office and she heard him tapping away furiously on his computer. 

“I think it’s best if we are early.  _ Please _ come on.” They should have left three minutes ago if they wanted to keep to the speed limits and still be there early. The heels of her shoes clicked as she walked to the front door and grabbed the Mercedes keys from the dish on the table there. She sighed theatrically. She hated being late - and on time was late in Esme’s book. 

“Alright, I’m coming,” Carlisle chuckled. He flitted down the stairs and went to her, catching her by the waist and kissing her suddenly. “You look beautiful. What did I do to deserve such a wife?” 

She whacked his arm. “Flattery will get you nowhere. Shoes on, please.” 

He grinned and disappeared into the utility room, coming out a moment later with a navy jacket over his jumper and tie combination, tan oxford shoes tapping on the wooden floor. Esme bit the inside of his cheek - he really was very handsome. Well dressed, well put-together, tall and fair and with a face as fair as the heavens, Esme felt her stomach swoop when his eyes met hers. She looked him up and down and appraised him again. 

“How do I look?” he asked, noticing how she raked her eyes over him. He spread his hands wide and span for the full effect. 

Esme laughed. “Fit for a meeting with Alice’s teacher. How  _ exciting.”  _

“And they say romance is dead.” He walked to her and took the car keys from her hand as he kissed her again, more deeply this time. She felt it spread through her from her head to her toes, the pressure of his kiss settling below her stomach. She curled her fingers around his as he took the keys from her and she gently bit his lip before pulling away. 

“You forgot to tie your laces.” It pleased her to see his grin widen. 

“Oh. How remiss of me.” 

“How remiss,” came her echo. Esme kept her grip on Carlisle’s hand as she slowly dropped to her knees and bent over his shoes. She took her time lacing the first shoe and her fingers ghosted along the leather over the shape of his foot. When her attention moved to the other shoe, she felt Carlisle’s finger under her chin. She dragged her eyes up his thighs, his stomach, his chest, and up to his face. He was biting his lip, an eyebrow quirked. The hand at her chin slid into her thick hair and pulled gently.

“Thank you for the help, Esme. You’re such a good girl.” 

The response of her body was involuntary. Those were sacred words to her, crass though others may have found them. Her mouth opened to a deep sigh that teetered on a moan and she gripped the back of his thighs. The pressure below her stomach made her body tense and her eyebrows knitted together. Esme leaned forward and kept her eyes on the front of his trousers, her mouth open and needy but he tugged on her hair gently again, fistfuls of it in his hand. 

“Would you tie the other shoe?” he asked quietly. 

Lips still parted and eyes wide, she nodded slowly. 

He smiled. “Thank you, my darling. I appreciate your help.” 

She swallowed and laced his other shoe and sat back on her heels. It was like she wanted him to tell her what to do. The wood beneath her knees was warm compared to the ice of her skin but it was the sudden heat between them that she could not take her mind off. 

Carlisle kept his eyes on her when he reached for his belt. Stone hands undid the leather and steel buckle, the gentle noise of it as loud as thunder in Esme’s ears. She felt her mouth water as he took his time unfastening his trousers. A quiet moan escaped her lips when he dropped them and through his underwear she could see he was half hard already. Carlisle always made her feel treasured and loved and desired. That he was like this merely from seeing her on her knees made her feel proud. She rocked slightly in place, trying to relieve some of the tension that pooled between her own legs. 

“Esme,” he murmured. Strong fingers raked over her scalp and back to her face and he ran his thumb over her lip, gently pressing the tip into her mouth. Esme looked up at him as she bit his knuckle and sucked on him. His face creased, his lip curling. “Yes. I want you to use your mouth. Would you like that, my darling?” 

Obediently, Esme nodded. She bit his thumb again before moving her head to press her nose against his underwear. One hand grasped the elastic at his hips and pulled down and she groaned when his cock sprang free. Worshipfully she grazed her lips along his cock and he hissed lowly through his teeth. She wrapped her delicate hand around his base and held him steady as she kissed his head and slipped her lips around it, her tongue finding its way to flick across his foreskin. He grunted when she ghosted her teeth around him but the soft pressure of her tongue had the memory rushing out of his mind. He gripped her hair and carefully pressed on her head to guide her to take him further into her mouth. 

“Yes, Esme, just like that.” 

Esme nodded her head and sucked gently around Carlisle’s cock, her tongue sliding up and down the sensitive underside and her hand gripped and stroked what her mouth couldn’t surround. She could taste him at the back of her throat. Hair began to get into her face and she pulled off him, her mouth making a  _ pop, _ but she pressed her lips against his sacks instead. Both hands wrapped around his cock and one set a steady pace up and down his shaft as the other fingered around his lip, teasing the hole there and pulling his delicate skin up and down. Hungrily she took his sacks into her mouth and hummed, sucking and running her tongue between them. 

Carlisle’s head dropped back and his voice was a low groan between noises of pleasure. “Oh God, I love it when you do that. Yes, darling, my good girl.” 

The praise made Esme’s head foggy and she whimpered, her own desire raging. The taste of him on her tongue was too good to stop and she sucked on his soft skin harder. One hand gripped his hip and he pulled on her hair in response. Wordlessly he guided her back onto his cock and she took him back into her mouth with enthusiasm. 

She loved this. Esme adored hearing his groans, his praises, his approval that she was doing everything right. She loved loving him. She loved the sacrament of him on her tongue, to worship on her knees. It was how he should be adored. 

Carlisle touched her cheek with his broad hand. “Look at me.” 

Still bobbing her head, Esme looked up at her husband. She felt it every time his muscles clenched, she saw the twitch in his lip when her mouth felt especially good. There was something about holding each other's gaze that felt even more erotic than the act itself. Silently she mourned the skirt that kept her legs tight together and that she could not grind against her hand while she had him in her mouth and his eyes locked on hers. When Esme pulled her attention back to the head of his cock and pressed the flat of her tongue against the sensitive underside of his tip, Carlisle groaned loudly. She felt him twitch against her lips and she tasted drops of his seed leaking from his tip. 

“Good… good girl.” The way Carlisle said it between sighs and moans almost drove Esme wild. She wanted to shout to him to fuck her and finish buried inside her and finish her too, but she resisted. She wanted to swallow him, every drop. 

She wanted him to finish. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and kept the sensitive underside of his tip pressed firmly against it. Heavy breaths washed over his cock, the slick venom from her mouth making her strokes smooth. She wrapped one hand around his shaft and stroked him hard and fast. The fingers of her other hand massaged his sacks, rolling them and gently squeezing and pulling. She wanted to hear his praise again. 

He bit his bottom lip hard and nodded. “Yes, Esme, yes. Like that. Keep going, just like that. Oh, good girl,  _ good _ girl.” 

His face was so beautiful on the brink of orgasm. His eyes were straining to stay on her as he fought his impulse to close them, and his mouth was gaping, his brow creased. Esme whimpered and as his stomach tensed and his breaths became shorter and louder, she wrapped her lips around his head again and sucked and glided her tongue quickly back and forth under him and then her name was rumbling from his chest and-

His orgasm crashed over him quickly and powerfully and Esme moaned through her nose when his seed filled her mouth. She stroked him through it and she relished how tight his hands gripped her hair. His hips jerked forward a few times and he groaned each time. “Good… ah… girl.” 

Looking up at him, she let his heavy cock drop from her mouth and she wiped his seed from the corner of her lips and licked her thumb clean. She pulled his underwear back up and he reached into his pocket and handed her a handkerchief. Esme cleaned her mouth and chin with it and rose gracefully. She was nearly trembling with want now. It made her shiver. 

Carlisle held her chin between his finger and thumb and gently kissed her. He opened her mouth with his own and ran his tongue across hers and she clutched his shoulders. “That was wonderful,” he whispered against her lips. When he broke the touch, her eyes were still closed, and he chuckled. “Do you need something?” 

She shivered and half laughed, half moaned. “Carlisle!” 

Sighing happily, he combed his fingers through her hair and smoothed it back into place as best he could. “Come on, we’ve got a teacher to see about our strange little daughter.” 

She groaned out of frustration this time and followed him giddily out of the front door. It was raining outside and they ran to the garage. She pressed his body between her and the black Mercedes. “Carlisle, please! I feel like I’m on fire!” 

He was still grinning when he cupped her face and gently rubbed their noses together. “I know. I can smell it on you. And after this meeting, I’m going to banish the others from the house and I am going to have you for hours.” 

“Oh, say it,” she begged him, humour laced with her desire. “Say it for me.” 

“Alright. For hours, I’m going to  _ fuck _ you.” 

Her eyes rolled back in her head but it was less serious than before. They could joke and yearn at the same time. She wanted him so badly, but she could take his teasing, too. “God, you know the right things to say. Let’s get this over with, then.” She let him go and took her place in the passenger seat - it was difficult to drive in heels. 

“Mrs Cullen, is that any attitude to take?” he joked as he buckled his seatbelt and turned the car on. “We’re talking about the academic welfare of our daughter, this is serious! She only gets one shot at high school, after all!” 

She whacked him on the arm and he laughed loudly at his joke. The tension between her legs wasn’t helped when his hand rested at the top of her thigh the entire ride and squeezed and stroked her leg and she barely paid attention to the teacher who expressed concern at Alice’s odd behaviour as of late. Esme kicked off her shoes in the car and drove home and Carlisle texted the others to ask them to find something else to do when school finished, as the house would be unavailable. Emmett answered the text with enthusiastic amusement. The quiet house was not quiet for long, and after a few hours, the bed frame had been cracked and there was an Esme-shaped dent in the wall between their bedroom and Esme’s office. Lying on the floor after it all, neither of them much cared. They had both taken their sacraments kneeling, and whatever came after was the benefits of marital bliss. 


End file.
